


Together

by Mayhem21



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem21/pseuds/Mayhem21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Mexico share an intimate encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Mexico moaned helplessly as America continued to thrust, her breath coming in short gasps. She dragged a shaky hand through her hair, dragging the last sweaty strands off her neck then shifted her supporting arm to better hold her up, freeing her to press her face against his.

Hips moving against each others’, America’s cock was driving deeper into her, their rhythm intensifying all the while. He was thick, so thick, filling her over and over again, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through her.

Their bodies entwined, America drove into Mexico from behind as she lay on the mattress. They had started this encounter face-to-face, but they had flipped to their favorite position to finish. He could get so much deeper this way, drive harder, and with a much lower chance of Florida missing its mark.

America shifted his weight slightly to one side, a calloused hand reaching over to squeeze and pinch one of her breasts.

Mexico cried out at the sudden rhythmic pressure, each squeeze adding to her pleasure. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss against his jaw, her eyes squeezing shut momentarily as he worked to match his hips to his hand.

She finally let her head droop, her eyes to take in the captivating sight of his hand and her breasts as they rocked against the mattress. Her eyes were drawn to the gentle curve of the breast freely moving against the mattress, and to the dark flesh peeking out between his pale fingers as he worked her other breast.

The bed creaked as they moved together, America’s arms holding her tight and his legs holding her’s close. Sometimes he would stretch his long lower limbs, seizing her feet between his and pulling her down harder onto his cock. Other times, he would pin her completely beneath him and just pound away.

She had never been able to decide which method she preferred.

After a few more hard thrusts, he released her breast and pushed himself up, allowing a breath of cold air to caress her back.

"Touch yourelf," he gasped, his pace slowing so she could process his words. "Feels so good when you come," he added, his voice breathy and filled with lust.

Mexico couldn’t help but whimper when he stopped thrusting completely, her body shaking slightly at the loss of driving pressure. She slid a hand down her body, squirming to lift herself off the mattress enough to allow her fingers to find her wet nub.

"Fuck," America gasped, hips stuttering back into motion as she began to rub herself. Her own hips were jerking and he was quick to match her pace, groaning aloud now at the way her passage began to spasm around him.

Pleasure spiked with the motion of her fingers and the thrusts that now slammed into her, shoving her body up the mattress. Her breath came in short, loud moans — she was getting close.

"Harder," she gasped, squeezing her dark eyes to better focus on the pleasure coursing through her.

America grunted and quickly eased back down to press against her. His arms wrapping around and a hand seized her shoulder to better drag her down to meet his thrusts.

Mexico gasped, then wailed as her climax overcame her. America clutched at her shoulder, breathing in short pants as drove harder and deeper into her, drawing out her pleasure as long he could.

As the wave subsided, Mexico sucked greedily for air and let her head drop completely to the mattress. She could tell from America’s whimpers and the tremor in his limbs that he wasn’t far behind. She moaned as he continued to thrust, her body soft and pliant beneath his, pleasure pooling inside her with each hard drive.

Finally, he gasped, grunting as his climax hit, his hips slamming deep and then pausing, over and over again, working his essence deep inside of her. Mexico could feel the heat of his come filling her and she continued moan at these final pulsing thrusts, each setting off a mini-climax within her.

With a final long exhale, his hips slowed and then stopped their deep motion. He dropped his head to nuzzle at her neck and released her shoulder, holding her close even as he remained buried within her.

Mexico sighed softly, stretching her legs and working at the sheets with her toes. She loved this moment after, the feel of his weight on her, heavy but not crushing, holding her close while his cock kept his come inside her.

A hand sluggishly reached out for her’s, their fingers entwining before he drew her hand to him and kissed her skin.

They would part, eventually, after his cock had shrunk down or when sweat had begun to pool between them. For now, though, they remained one.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, ever written smut before and it's been a long time since I really sat down and wrote any thing. Needless to say, this was a bit of a challenge. I hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
